Adventures Can Always Continue
by LunaMitsuki
Summary: (Spoilers!) At 16 years, Mitsuki is to become a singer, and finds out that Takuto is back. She tries to help him get his memory back, but Izumi makes things harder... Starts out as a G-PG13 rated story, but may become R as the story progresses. R&R please
1. Thinking of the Past

**_Adventures Can Always Continue_**

Of course, I do not own any of the Full Moon wo Sagashite characters, nor anything that has to do with it. This is my first time creating a fan fiction story, so please feel free to criticize and please leave reviews! Also, don't kill me if I missed any grammar and spelling mistakes, or made any error about the story of Full Moon wo Sagashite! In this story, Mitsuki doesn't know that Meroko has become an angel, and that Takuto is a human, in the beginning. The viewpoints will change occasionally, from Mitsuki's point of view, to Takuto's point of view. Sorry for my bad translating of the Japanese song into English-sounding words!

**Chapter 1** Thinking of the Past

Mitsuki woke up to find the sun shining in through her window. Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself with tears in her eyes. Wondering why this happened every morning, she was suddenly struck by the fact that she missed Meroko and Takuto. Mitsuki continuously whispered the name Takuto. _Takuto... Takuto..._ It had been 4 years since the whole series of adventures that had occurred to Mitsuki.

Blinking her eyes and straightening her long black hair which curled at the tips, she remembered the many events that were both humorous, and romantic. She pictured herself lying on the street, out of breath from the search for Takuto under the hot sun. Then she pictured herself getting a mouth to mouth resuscitation from Takuto. The handsome, generous Takuto who had always been at her side whenever she needed him to help her...

Now Takuto was gone. 4 years ago, both Takuto and Meroko had disappeared, while trying to save Mitsuki's life. Sometimes, Mitsuki regretted the fact that she had even depended upon the two Shinigamis to help her live her life to the fullest. She shouldn't have made them waste their own Shinigami lives to become ghosts, all for her own miserable one. Well, now she wasn't quite so miserable, but all the same, Mitsuki felt so sorry that she had been the cause of their disappearances.

Blinking back some tears, she yawned and slipped out of bed. Yesterday, she had been so tired. She had tried out for a position as a singer in the Seed Records office, and had been successful in getting chosen! Mitsuki had sung passionately, thinking about how much she missed Takuto during her song. Whether it was because of her sorrow that had made the song seem more emotional, the judges had chosen her right away. Another fact that Mitsuki was uncomfortable about was that the judges had commented about her looking like a twin of Full Moon.

Mitsuki had always wanted to shout out to the public that she was, in fact, Full Moon. However, she knew that this would be plain stupid. It would be disrespecting the Negi Ramen duo, Eichi, and herself. Of course, there had also always been Wakaouji-sensei, and her manager, Ooshige-san. Although her surgery had gone well, and she didn't really have to see him all the time, Mitsuki continuously was checked upon by Wakouji-sensei for any other problems. Wakouji-sensei had always been the loyal and generous family doctor. Also, Ooshige-san had been a good friend to her when she had been Full Moon. That was why Ooshige-san and she kept on contacting each other and letting each other know about the latest news of their own side. Starting from next week, she was to start singing and releasing new hit songs with a new manager.

Now as she walked over to the window and glanced out at the view, she heard her grandmother calling for her to eat breakfast. It was summer-vacation for Mitsuki, and she was glad that she had all this spare time to plan out her songs. She hurriedly changed her clothes and walked over to the low table with food that her housekeeper had set out.

After finishing her meal, Mitsuki exchanged bright glances with her grandmother. Her grandmother, 4 years ago, had forbidden Mitsuki to sing or to do anything that was related to singing. However, after the major surgery which had successfully removed her throat tumor, her grandmother had allowed Mitsuki to go on and become an idol like Full Moon.

Mitsuki was so grateful that she had all this time to pour in her efforts to creating a new song. Since she could now sing as loud as she wanted, her grandmother and housekeeper could usually hear her singing in her own room. Whenever they heard her, the two people couldn't help smiling. Mitsuki was so much like her mother, her grandmother always thought. _Mistuki is so into music like both of her parents..._

Since no ideas had come into Mitsuki's head the past few days, she decided that she wanted to ask her new manager if she could sing "Eternal Snow" by Route: L and... Full Moon. She could explain to her new manager that she had always been a fan of Full Moon and Route: L's songs. Closing her eyes, she began to sing "Eternal Snow" while thinking about her past.

_Kimi wo su kini na ate_

_Dore kura ee ta chu no kana_

_Kimo chi huku ra unde_

_Yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa kono oh mo ee_

_Kiju ite iruno kana_

_Ichi domo koto bani wa_

_Sheete na ike do_

It had all started when Takuto and Meroko had come into her room. Since Takuto had been so surprised of Mitsuki being able to see them, he let slip the secret about her dying in a year. Mitsuki had then become more determined than ever to become a singer and let herself be known to Eichi Sakurai, her boyfriend. Takuto, dazzled by her stubbornness, had allowed her to turn into a healthy 16-year old girl without any throat tumor with his blood. Whenever he snapped his fingers, Mitsuki could turn into the 16-year old girl.

_Yuki no yo oh ni_

_Tada shi ju kani_

_Huri (huri) jju mori ee_

_Jju ju ke te yuku_

_Hold me tight ko un na omo ee nara_

_Da re kao sukini naru kimochi_

_Shiri taku na kat tayo_

_I love you namida toma ra na ee_

_Ko un nan ja kimi no koto_

_Shira ju nee ire ba yokat tayo_

Eventually, Mitsuki, in her 16-year old form, had dyed her hair blonde and auditioned for a singer in the Seed Records. She had then won. From that day on, she was called Full Moon. Meroko, Takuto, and Mitsuki then had lots of fun together, playing pranks on each other occasionally. Of course, some of them fought with each other once in a while, but always made up and was happy again. All the while, Takuto's affection for Mitsuki deepened. Then one day, Full Moon was in a show where she was the 'princess.' The show host had tricked her into becoming the star. There were many men competing to win the grand prize, a kiss from Full Moon. Ooshige-san saw this and immediately sent Takuto in his human form to try and help Full Moon.

So Takuto entered the competition as well, and managed to win. Full Moon was then instructed to kiss Takuto, and both of them had hesitated. Embarrassingly, there was no other thing that they could do, and so Full Moon had just been on the verge of touching her mouth over Takuto's. Suddenly, Meroko, who had also won first place in a contest in her human form, had run over and hugged Takuto. Full Moon was luckily liberated from the situation, but Takuto had always regretted the fact that Meroko had butted in when the perfect chance had been there.

_Kimi wo ijjuma de omo ote iru no kana_

_Tame ee kiga madoga rasu kumo ra seta_

_Yure ru kokoro tobasu kyan doru de_

_Ima (ima) toka shite yuke na ee kana_

After a while, Mitsuki learned of Eichi's death in a plane crash to America. She had been devastated and nearly threw herself off the roof of Wakouji-sensei's hospital, with the help of Izumi, another Shinigami, who liked Meroko. However, her grandmother had stopped her, and with some help from Takuto, regained her senses and was happy again. After a couple of days again, Mitsuki and Takuto soon gained knowledge of them liking each other. Mitsuki and Meroko together obtained a sacred flower that would erase all of Takuto's memories.

_Hold me tight oh re ru hodo, jju yoku_

_Koga rashi hubu kini de ah ate mo_

_Samuku na ee yo omee to_

_I miss you kimi wo omo oo tabi_

_Ami kake no kono ma hura_

_Koun yamo hitori daki shimeru yo_

Takuto had been suffering for a long time, ever since he had regained his memories of his life as a human. Mitsuki manages to feed him the sacred flower, after telling him the truth about her liking for him. They had kissed, and Takuto had drunken the glass with the petal of the flower in it.

_Eh ee Eh ung nee huru yukiga aru nara_

_Kimi eto jju juku kono omo ee kaku seruno kana_

_Hold me tight ko un na omo ee nara_

_Da re kao sukini naru kimochi_

_Shiri taku na kat tayo_

_I love you muneni komi ageru_

_Huyu jorani sake bita ee_

_Ima sugu kimi ni ah ee ta ee yo_

Then, at Full Moon's last concert, the flower took its effect, and Takuto lost his memories. However, for some strange reason, he disappeared. Meroko then blocked a strange dark cloud from taking Full Moon's, or Mitsuki's, soul, and disappeared. Just as Mitsuki's Full Moon disguise was about to fade away, Izumi had stepped in and transformed her into a Full Moon with different clothes for a temporary time. She had finished her concert successfully, then had her surgery completed successfully too.

_Hold me tight_

_I love you_

That was the whole story and in the present, Mitsuki was wondering what really had happened to the Negi Ramen duo after the adventures. After finishing the "Eternal Snow" song, Mitsuki thought she saw a flash go by her window. No... It couldn't be? A Shinigami? Mitsuki shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and continued to sing. However, she saw a flash outside her window again, and she went to look. What she next proved to be a real shock for her.

Takuto was just stretching and getting out of his bed. The sunrise was beautiful. The pinks, reds, oranges, and blues made a great combination of colors. After yawning a couple of times, he looked himself in the mirror. His grayish-black hair was rumpled badly, since he had been tossing and turning in his sleep.

These days, he had been having nightmares. However, he always forgot about what the nightmare had been about. One thing, though, that remained in his mind was a girl, who looked about 12 years old, smiling at him. She had very black hair that shined in the sun, and was arranged into two big, puffy curls at each side of her head. She was very cute, and he suddenly felt that he had liked her. But how? He was sure that he had never met that kind of a girl before.

Shaking his head, Takuto changed his clothes and slung his guitar over his shoulder. He was going to try out as a singer in the Seed Records. The audition went well that day, and Takuto was picked out of the male singers. However, the head judge suddenly stepped up to him and said, "Takuto, would you like to be a duet singer with a female singer?"

Takuto took this into consideration. He had always wanted to be a duet singer with another person. However, a FEMALE singer? He wasn't so sure about this, but he also wasn't going to miss his one and perhaps only chance. He nodded and smiled at the judge to give him a good impression.

The judge nodded as well, and left the room, leaving Takuto to feel strange. Another woman stepped into the room and introduced herself as Mikela. She was to be the manager of the duo that Takuto belonged to. They exchanged greetings and shook hands.

"Wait here, Takuto. I'll bring the female partner that you are to have."

Takuto nodded and sat down on one of the cushioned sofas in the lounge of the Seed Records building. Patiently, he kept his eyes on the clock on the opposite side of him. He then kept his eyes on the silvery coiled ring that he had on his finger. He knew that this ring had been on his finger 4 years ago after he had woken up from his coma of the motorbike accident. He knew that something was about to turn up, but he didn't know what.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So.. how was it? If it's too bad I'll see what I can do to fix my problems in the future.


	2. An Amazing Fact

**_Recap of Chapter 1_**

So, Mitsuki is thinking about her past, while singing Eternal Snow. Eternal Snow doesn't really have much importance as of now in the story, but it just depicts Mitsuki's tremendous passion for singing. Mitsuki then sees a flash out of her window and decides to go look. Meanwhile, Takuto has been introduced to his new manager, and is about to get introduced to his new duo partner. He is wondering about the silvery coiled ring on his finger that he had from 4 years ago. Now, on with Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2** An Amazing Fact

Mitsuki's mouth dropped open when she saw a yellow-haired boy sitting there. At first glance, she could have mistaked him for a rough version of Eichi Sakurai. However, she looked closely to see that it was Izumi!

Frowning a little, Mitsuki immediately started to speak. "Izumi.. is that really you? I thought that I would never see any of you guys again.. especially Meroko and.. and..."

"Takuto?" Izumi finished for her. Mitsuki nodded slowly and looked into his eyes with teary ones. Izumi then said, "Yes Mitsuki. I know what you want to ask me. Are Meroko and Takuto well?" Before Mitsuki could reply, Izumi had continued, "I cannot tell you anything about Meroko, because I really do not know what has happened to her.. but Takuto, now that is a different matter."

Mitsuki felt instantly awake from her drowsiness that she had been starting to feel. "Izumi! Why?! Is something wrong with Takuto?" she asked him desperately.

Izumi smiled, shook his head, then replied, "Mitsuki, you really do like.. no.. love him, don't you? I can tell so easily. Anyhow, Takuto is a human. The Queen of the Shinigami allowed him to turn into a measly human again 4 years ago after your happy-go-lucky adventures."

Mitsuki half felt that she wanted to believe this. However, knowing the cold-hearted Izumi, she couldn't trust him either. "How do I know that you're telling the truth, Izumi?" she muttered.

"Good question. Perhaps you should look straight ahead of you and find the answer yourself?" he replied.

Mitsuki obeyed, and saw her manager coming towards her. Mitsuki's grandmother and housekeeper were watching them. It had been a long time since Mitsuki's grandmother had allowed Mitsuki to become a singer and idol. Now she smiled as she watched her grand-daughter go off with her manager.

In the car, Mitsuki was nervously watching Izumi who was sitting casually in the back seat. Her manager kept giving Mitsuki strange looks, because Mitsuki kept looking back once every moment.

"Mitsuki, is there anything wrong? Are we being followed?"

"Oh, no. Sorry, I was just checking something."

Mistuki's face expression told her manager right away that she didn't want to talk any more. Shaking her head and smiling, the manager drove on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the studio, Takuto was getting a little impatient. He stood up and stretched for a moment, then left his guitar on his seat to go get a drink from the vending machine.

Suddenly, he felt something bump into him, but when he looked around him, there was no one else. He slowly picked up the coins that had scattered out of his purse from the collision. Takuto rubbed his head, thinking that it must have a strange hallucination in addition to a headache.

He stepped up to the vending machine, inserted some coins, then pressed the button of the drink he wanted. It came tumbling down, and Takuto pulled it out of the slot. He forgot to collect his change for the moment, as he was deep in thought about why he couldn't remember his past.

All he knew was that he had gotten the silver, coiled ring on his finger from a girl. Also, there had been another girl whom he had cared for very much. He had wanted to save the girl's life, but from what, he could not remember. He racked his brain, trying to find an opening which could possibly lead to his past.

That was when the manager and Mitsuki came into the room where Takuto had left his guitar. As soon as she caught a glimpse of the guitar, Mitsuki rushed over and began to look carefully at it. She had always been fascinated with guitars ever since she had learned that Takuto had played the guitar in his past life.

As she tried to touch the guitar case, the strap caught onto her hand and it fell forward. Mitsuki closed her eyes tightly as there was a crash and some sounds of guitar strings. However, immediately after she opened her eyes, Mitsuki noticed the white cat doll on the guitar case! Realizing that it was the cat doll that she had given Takuto, Mitsuki frowned. She felt that she desperately needed to see the owner of this guitar. Absent-mindely, she pulled the cat doll off of the guitar case. She then reached down and started to pick up the guitar and place it back on its chair when Takuto appeared.

As soon as he saw the fallen guitar on the ground, he rushed forward with a dark frown. Mitsuki immediately scooted back and blushed. She hadn't seen his face yet, but he had tied his gray-black hair with a purple ribbon, the same style as Takuto had. She narrowed her eyes and gasped when Takuto turned around.

"Tak..uto.." the name escaped from her lips. Both Takuto and their manager then gave her a strange look. Both of them had never told Mitsuki Takuto's name before!

"Mitsuki, do you know Takuto already? I haven't introduced you to him yet!" their manager managed to stammer out.

Mitsuki couldn't answer. She was just too stunned. Takuto was feeling different however. He knew that he had known a girl that looked similar, and had the same name as the girl standing in front of him. Mitsuki.. Mitsuki.. the name rang a familiar tone in his head.

"Mitsuki.. did I know you in a past life?"

Mitsuki felt tears come to her eyes, but she held them back. Sniffing, she shook her head and smiled at him. She was frustrated. Why was Takuto acting like he didn't know her? Perhaps, had the Sacred flower that she had made him eat still take effect, even up to now? However, the big question was, how was Takuto standing here? She'd thought that Takuto and Meroko had disappeared completely.

Suddenly, she remembered that Izumi had said that the Shinigami Queen had turned Takuto from a Shinigami into a human! A full-blooded, alive human! Mitsuki smiled up at his frowning figure and wiped away a huge tear. "Takuto.. I'm so glad that you're back.." she whispered and longed to be hugged by him. Instead, she turned away when Takuto suddenly shouted out.

"Where's my cat doll?" he started to yell around the room.

Mitsuki stared awkwardly at him until she found out that she had been clenching the cat doll all along until now. She reluctantly touched Takuto's shoulder, and handed it to him. Takuto immediately grew upset and said loudly, "You, Mitsuki or whatever, do you know how rude it is to go around taking other people's possessions? Don't you know how some things can really be precious to them? Don't you know-"

He was immediately interrupted by a sudden sob from Mitsuki. Takuto watched her sit down in a chair and cover her eyes. Their manager quickly excused herself, leaving Takuto and Mitsuki alone. Takuto felt bad. He knew that he should have controlled his temper, but he didn't want his duo partner to get a bad image of him from the first day, especially considering that it was a girl!

He awkwardly sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "Mitsuki.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It's just that.. this cat doll is really precious to me. If I lose it.. it's similar to my soul getting lost."

Mitsuki looked up at him with watery eyes. The reason that she had been crying was because she was so happy. Even if Takuto couldn't remember her, she was overjoyed that he at least took good care of her present to him. Sniffing once again, Mitsuki smiled at him and realized that he had pulled her close to his body. Out of instinct, she pulled away from him and stood up.

Takuto blushed. Some part of his mind had told him to hug her. Hitting his head with his hands, he watched Mitsuki going off to find their new manager. He felt that many strange things were going to happen with Mitsuki as his new singing duo partner.

He blushed. Mitsuki was really quite attractive. Her long black hair that curled into spirals at the tips.. her wide black eyes that made one seem to drown in their never ending waters, and most of all, something in his mind told her that her personality was the most important. Coughing into his hand, he attached the cat doll back onto his guitar. He didn't know why it was so precious to him, but he knew that it would have significance some day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know that this chapter may have been quite repetitive in most parts. However, I am writing this in a hurry. Please excuse me for this, and I promise that the next chapter will be at least a little better!


	3. The News

I do not own any of the Full Moon wo Sagashite characters, nor any other object that has to do with it. Oh, and thank you to the people who left me reviews. To the person who didn't enjoy this as much.. I'll see what I can do to improve it. Thank you anyway!

Recap of Chapter 2 An Amazing Fact

Mitsuki met Takuto as singing duo partners. Mitsuki found a cat doll hanging from Takuto's guitar. She accidentally lets the guitar slip to the ground, and this arouses the attention of Takuto. He immediately gets upset over the fact that his cat doll is gone. However, he finds the cat doll in Mitsuki's hands. He immediately snatches it from her, hangs it back onto his guitar and Mitsuki leaves, feeling awkward.

Chapter 3 The News

Mitsuki remained seated in her studio chair while her manager was scurrying around, talking to the men. Mitsuki sighed. She missed Ooshige-san, her former Full-Moon manager, and best friend. Wakaouji-sensei was also sorely missed, and Mitsuki decided to find out whether she would be able to find them or not.

She stood up, making sure that she smoothed down her outfit. It reached down just a little past her knees, and was a pale blue in color. There was a trim of flowers around the bottom and top rims. Mitsuki was also wearing a soft pink blouse that had sleeve reaching up to her elbows, and just barely covering the waistline of her skirt.

As she had made many mistakes when she had been in her Full-Moon form, Mitsuki was determined not to make the same mistakes as her own self. However, there was a difference, since Full Moon had actually been 12 years old in mind. Mitsuki was now a more mature 16 year old, both physically and mentally. Hoping that she looked quite prim, Mitsuki stepped up gingerly to her manager and spoke.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know... two people by the names of Ooshige-san and Wakaouji-sensei?"

Thinking that she had made the question too awkward, Mitsuki immediately opened her mouth to say something again when her manager gave a small laugh.

"Oh Mitsuki, when will you ever learn? I definitely do know Ooshige-san. In fact, we two were great friends from a young age! She told me a lot about you, and that you were 12 years old when she knew you. Ooshige always described how your nature was to be helpful, and that you were always quite shy when you spoke. Mitsuki, please... I beg of you. Please talk to me confidently, like you did to Ooshige!"

Mitsuki hadn't expected this kind of answer, and she found herself lowering her head in embarrassment once again. It was after she nodded that Mitsuki remembered that her manager had not mentioned Wakaouji-sensei.

"About Wakaouji-sensei...?"

Her manager then gave Mitsuki a confused look. "If you're talking about the man who was part of Route: L, and the one that was your and Ooshige's friend... I haven't heard of him since 3 years ago."

Mitsuki immediately felt her heart jump. **_Wakaouji-sensei... what has happened to you? Why hasn't my manager heard of you, even if she is Ooshige-san's great friend? Did something happen to you? Oh please.. Don't let it be!!_**

She felt tears start coming to her eyes and she plunked back down onto her chair. Only when she wiped them away did she realize that Takuto had been watching all of this. Sniffling, Mitsuki hoped that at least some of this conversation could have sparked something in Takuto's memory. Smiling hopefully toward him, she was shocked when she saw Takuto clutch his head in pain.

She was soon at his side, crouching and continuously calling his name. Takuto was great pain himself. His brain had suddenly gone haywire, and had throbbed violently, giving his head some major pain. After a while, the pain finally seemed to subside, and he found Mitsuki holding onto him. He blushed a little and backed away from her.

A concerned look on face, Mitsuki asked, "Takuto, are you alright? You looked like you were in immense pain back then."

"No, I'm fine."

His answer was given a little too abruptly. Mitsuki wondered whether he had something to hide.

Later on in the day, Mitsuki and Takuto were dismissed. As Mitsuki and Takuto came to a crossroad, their ways separated. She looked at Takuto's leaving behind figure, and thought of how much she had missed him. Fighting back the urge to suddenly run and wrap her arms around him, Mitsuki continued her own way back to her home.

Suddenly, she almost jumped a mile when she felt a rumble against her thigh. It was her cellular phone that Ooshige-san had given her four years ago. Althouh Mitsuki had wanted many times to change it, she didn't want to change the phone that her friend had given her, until it got utterly destroyed over time.

Receiving the phone call, Mitsuki heard Ooshige-san's voice calling for her. Mitsuki was extremely glad to have heard from her good friend in such a long time. However, the point that worried Mitsuki was that Ooshige-san's voice was low, and seemed gloomy.

"Ooshige-san? What's the matter? You sound really exhausted and moody."

"Oh Mitsuki.. about Wakaouji-sensei.."

"What about him? I asked my manager about him today, and she said that she'd never heard from him since three years ago!"

"Well, I don't know about her part. However.. the thing is.. Wakaouji-sensei's going to get married."

Mitsuki smiled inwardly. She knew that Ooshige-san had always had a major crush on Wakaouji-sensei. The two had even gone out on some dates after Mitsuki had turned fourteen. Making some assumptions, Mitsuki was about to say something back when Ooshige-san continued on.

"He's getting married to someone that he claims he doesn't even know."

At this, Mitsuki was confused. She had expected the answer to be Ooshige-san herself. However, knowing that her friend was indeed in a bad situation, Mitsuki replied, "Ooshige-san... I'm so sorry... how did it happen? Is there any way that I can help?"

"Mitsuki, there's possibly no way that you can help. And I really don't know how it happened, because the person who Wakaouji-sensei's getting married to... is.. your mother's friend."


End file.
